


DGM Week 2015

by KittyBandit



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Angst, Death, M/M, Romance, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-06 06:57:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3125231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyBandit/pseuds/KittyBandit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In honor of DGM Week, I've written a story for each day. The themes vary, but all of them focus on Allen and Lavi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Survival

**Author's Note:**

> These one shots are for DGM Week 2015!!! Each chapter will be a different day, and all of the chapters are unrelated. However, every chapter will focus on Lavi and Allen, as those two idiots tug my heartstrings. Enjoy.
> 
> Day 1: Natural selection | “Survival of the fittest” | Evolution  
> Keywords: Battles. Wins. Losses. Strengths. Weaknesses. Dis/advantages.

_Day 1 — Survival_

 

“Lavi!”

The scream echoed in his ears, Allen’s tone more desperate and panicked than the redhead had ever heard it before. Lavi tried to call back to him, but his voice was lost amongst the din of the battlefield. The Akuma had lain in wait, ambushing them on the forest path, using the trees and craggy rocks as cover.

He should have seen it coming. He should have warned them. But it was too late – too late to do anything else but bleed out against the rock he hit not moments ago. The Akuma had impaled him with one of its pincers right in the gut, not even bothering to finish the job as it went after his friends. They were all fighting so hard – like he should have been.

Lavi knew from years of Bookman training and too much experience with war that he didn’t have much longer to live. The blood rushed out of his body faster than he thought possible, and even though he attempted to staunch the bleeding with his hands, he could barely hold them up and press down on the wound. The pain was too much, and he was quickly losing feeling in his limbs.

Another bad sign, he knew. Everything looked dim, darker than it should have been at midday. Even the scuffle of fighting sounded further away than it should have.

Time was slipping away…

“Allen,” he said, hoping his voice would reach him. However, the young exorcist was too immersed in the fight to hear Lavi’s call, weak as it was. Tears welled up in his green eye. He had to talk to him, before it was too late. He had to tell him…

No, no, no! He wasn’t going to die like this! There was too much to be done, too much to be said. He was supposed to go into town tomorrow with Lenalee to help her pick out a birthday present for Komui. And Gramps – well, he expected him back at the Order to help translate a new manuscript. The old man couldn’t do it without him! Not to mention he had the perfect prank to pull on Kanda that he had been so excited to try out.

And Allen…

Oh, god… Allen. He had to tell him…

Lavi pressed his hands harder into the wound, wincing as pain sliced through his abdomen. Maybe if he just _tried harder_ , he could get to his feet. If he could get up, he could walk. If he could walk, he could get to Allen.

He managed to pitch himself forward, still clutching his stomach, but instead of getting up off the rocky ground, he fell hard to the side, curling up into a ball. Lavi looked down at the dirt under him as it washed red with blood.

He couldn’t do it. He couldn’t get up. He couldn’t move. He couldn’t speak.

This was it. This was the end.

It was a waste – _a fucking waste._

Lavi grit his teeth and let go of his side. Using both hands, he tried to push himself up. His vision blurred, his limbs felt numb and weak, and it was harder to focus.

Why was he getting up again? He had a reason – an important reason…

“Lavi!” the white haired exorcist shouted again, sounding closer this time around.

Of course. How could he forget? Allen.

Allen, Allen, Allen…

He repeated the name in his mind until it blurred into one long sentence without meaning. It was the only word he could think, the only one that mattered at the moment. Allen.

Lavi crumpled onto the ground once more, his arms giving out and his legs no longer able to move. Everything smelled like metal, tasted like metal.

It was sticky and wet and cold.

Everything was numb now.

Lavi was just about to close his eye when his shoulders were roughly grabbed, pushing him on his back. He winced and groaned in pain at the sudden jolt to his body. When his vision focused, he looked up and could see a worried face looking down on him.

“Allen?” Lavi asked, suddenly confused.

Allen moved Lavi around, tying something tight around his midsection. The jostling woke the redhead from his haze, the pain returning and sharpening his dulling senses, if only for the moment.

He had to tell him, while he still had the chance…

“Allen—”

“Don’t talk, Lavi. It’s going to be all right.” Allen continued to work.

No. No, it wasn’t. Lavi could feel it. He was slipping away.

“I have to—” Lavi grit his teeth as he was moved again, the pain ripping through his side. “I have to tell you.”

“Shh, it’s ok,” Allen calmed the redhead, looking down at his face and brushing back his sweat soaked hair. “Help is coming.”

Lavi head lolled back and forth in a slow shake. “No, you don’t understand,” he insisted, trying to get his words out. “Allen… Allen, I—”

Allen silenced him, pressing his fingers gently against Lavi’s lips. The redhead stared up at his friend, who only looked down at him with an understanding gaze. “Lavi, just tell me later.”

Did he not understand? There would be no later. There was no more time. It had to be now. He had to tell him!

Allen’s fingers retreated from Lavi’s lips when a shout in the distance distracted him. Lavi was about to open his mouth, and scream the words he’d been hiding in his heart for so long at the white haired teen before it was too late. However, a feminine voice cut through the air, silencing his confession.

“Time Record – Activate.”

And Lavi’s world went black.


	2. Beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 2: Tabula rasa | “Blank slate” | Nature vs. nurture  
> Keywords: Beginnings. Second chances. Empowerment. Forgiveness. Rebirth.

_Day 2 — Beginnings_

 

Allen limped over to the window of his room at the inn and opened it, letting in the night air to clear out the smell of dust from the rented space. His friends had dispersed to their designated rooms, licking their wounds after the day’s battle. Everyone in the party had sustained moderate damage, and had it not been for Lenalee’s quick thinking and Kanda’s strength, Allen was certain there would’ve been casualties. He shook his head, looking out at the setting sun, the dull orange and red rays illuminating the town.

He didn’t want to think about that.

The sound of the door opening stole Allen’s attention. He watched as Lavi entered the room without a word, carrying a bundle of medical supplies.

“How are they?” Allen asked, turning away from the window.

“As well as can be expected,” the redhead replied, setting the supplies on a small end table. “Everyone is lucky that the Old Panda taught me a few things about first aid. I bandaged up Lenalee and Krory, but Kanda just kicked me out of his room. Can’t say I’m surprised.”

Allen sighed. “He’s just pissed the Noah got away.”

“He’s not the only one,” Lavi grumbled, pulling out a long roll of bandages. “Either way, it’s your turn. And mine, too.”

Allen shrunk back. “I’m fine, Lavi. You don’t need to worry about me.” He waved his hands in front of him, as if that would assuage Lavi’s concerns about their mutual injuries.

“Oh, shove it and sit on the bed. I had to deal with enough crap with Kanda. Don’t you go throwing me out on my ass, too. You need to have your leg looked at and I need you to help wrap up my arm.” Lavi shimmied out of his torn and dirty jacket, trying not to jar his wounded arm.

There wasn’t any use fighting over it. Lavi was right. They both needed to patch each other up. Allen helped his friend, tossing the thrashed jacket on wooden floor. Once Lavi’s arm was revealed, he could see just how much damage had been done. The redhead’s flesh was sliced open from the front of his upper arm, near the shoulder, then curling around towards the elbow. Luckily, the cut was shallow. Any deeper and he would’ve needed stitches.

Allen swallowed, his stomach knotting up in an angry ball. Had Lavi been in a different spot on the battlefield, had he been simply a few inches closer, or a few seconds slower, he might have lost his arm.

No, not just that. He might have lost his life.

Allen stared at the wound, fighting to keep himself calm from the thoughts that now plagued his mind, when Lavi started waving a hand in front of his silver eyes. “Huh?”

“Oi, are you all right? You were spacing out.”

“Uh, yeah. I’m fine,” Allen said quickly, averting his eyes and grabbing a clean towel from the supplies Lavi had brought in. “Let’s get your arm cleaned up first. It’s worse than my leg.”

“You sure?” Lavi asked, sitting down on the edge of the bed.

“Yeah,” Allen answered. He grabbed a bowl from the nightstand and filled it with water from the pitcher. Wetting down and edge of the towel, he wrung out the excess water and started to clean around the cut on Lavi’s arm with a gentle touch, holding the redhead’s injured arm in one hand and cleaning it with the other.

Lavi winced at the first contact, but relaxed after that. Allen cleaned the wound slowly, focusing on the task with extreme concentration. Lavi watched him with his good eye, noticing a slight shake to his hands and a nervous sweat sheen across his brow. His Bookman training came in quite handy when reading people. There were always signs if someone was hiding something, especially emotions, and Allen was showing his as if they were pinned to the front of his shirt like rose.

“Allen, you look like you’re about to faint.”

“Wha?” Allen asked, finally meeting Lavi’s eye for the first time since he had entered the room. “No, really. I’m fine.”

Lavi let out a soft breath, looking at his friend and fellow exorcist with an unconvinced look. “Seriously, Al. You’re shaking like Komui does when he doesn’t get his morning coffee. What is wrong?”

Allen was quiet for a long moment. He grabbed a bottle of alcohol and went about disinfecting Lavi’s arm, quietly contemplating his question. It wasn’t until Allen rolled out the gauze that he finally answered. “The fight today was really close.”

Lavi grabbed one end of gauze while Allen wrapped it around his arm. The redhead watched him with with a measured gaze, trying to read him like he did to everyone. “Well we made it out alive, right? So, there’s no use in worrying about it.”

Allen taped the gauze in place. Even after the everything was secure, he held on to his friend’s arm. “I suppose…”

Watching him for a moment in silence, Lavi flexed his arm to test the bandages. They were tight enough to keep the wound bound correctly, but not so tight as to cut off his circulation. He stood up then, and attempted to change the subject. “Nice job, beansprout. Now it’s your turn.”

Allen didn’t even bother to get worked up over the nickname. He just sat there, staring off at the window and watching as the sun’s rays faded from a dull orange to a dusky red.

“Uh, Allen?” No answer. “Allen?” Lavi tried again.

“Hm?”

“Uh, your pants. You’re gonna have to take them off if you want me to bind your leg.”

“Oh,” Allen replied, a faint blush overcoming his cheeks. “Right.” He stood up and undid his pants, looking away from Lavi as he did so. Once the buttons were free, he slipped the fabric down, wincing when it brushed against the cut on his thigh. He let the pants loose after they passed his knees, pooling around his feet, and sat back down on the bed.

His wound was superficial, much like Lavi’s had been, but it still hurt. The cut was on his right thigh, the angry, red mark puckered across the top of his leg. It wasn’t nearly as long as Lavi’s arm wound was, but it was deeper.

Lavi examined it with the precision of a physician, clinical and distant as he knelt on the floor. “I don’t think you need stitches. If we bind it tight enough, it should be fine.” He went to cleaning the injury, dabbing alcohol on it and going through the same procedure that Allen had.

Normally, Allen would’ve been mortified to have his friend see him in such a state of undress, but his mind was still troubled by the events of the day to register his lack of slacks. He couldn’t clear his head, still focused on his friends and how close they all came to dying. He hated to dwell on such unpleasant subjects, but he couldn’t get the thought out of his head.

He could’ve died. Lenalee, Krory, and Kanda could’ve died.

Lavi could’ve died.

Lavi.

Allen’s silver eyes flickered down to the redhead who tended to his leg. The bandages were already being applied. Had he spaced out for that long, or was Lavi just that efficient?

If Lavi had died, he wouldn’t be there right now, fixing his leg.

Allen wouldn’t ever see him smile again, showing all his teeth off like a fool.

Allen wouldn’t hear him laugh, all nasally and obnoxious.

Allen wouldn’t be able to talk to him, confide in him.

Allen wouldn’t be able to touch him…

His thoughts spiraled out of control and into dark depths. He didn’t want to think of this life without his friends, and somehow, the thought of losing Lavi hurt so acutely that it took all of his composure to simply breathe steadily. Out of everyone in the order, Allen knew that Lavi’s death would cut him deepest.

The severity of Allen’s emotions were getting the best of him. The cursed teen was scared by the magnitude of them, as if they were about to engulf him in a wave of angst. He didn’t want to think about Lavi’s possible death, but it was there in his mind nonetheless, haunting his thoughts like a restless spirit.

“There. I think that’ll do for now. Maybe we should go find the town doctor tomorrow? Just to be on the safe side,” Lavi said as he stood up from the floor and gathered the medical supplies.

Allen sat there, pants around his ankles, still in a daze. The redhead’s words washed over him like a soft summer rain. He only half noticed he was being talked to. With slow hands, Allen pulled his pants back up, fastening them and sitting back on the bed.

The lack of response bothered Lavi. He set the supplies on the nightstand and looked over at Allen. His friend wasn’t usually this absent in a conversation. “Allen?” he asked, walking back over to the white haired teen. “Did you get a concussion or something? You seem… out of it.”

Allen shook his head. “No, I’m fine.”

Lavi raised an eyebrow, unconvinced. “This isn’t exactly what I’d call ‘fine.’” He stood there, staring down at Allen as his friend sat on the bed with a far off look in his eyes.

Silence fell over the room after Lavi spoke, and neither exorcist moved. Allen continued to stare off into the room, his mind running over what to say – how to respond. When he finally found the words, his silver eyes sought out Lavi’s.

“I’m scared,” Allen replied, his hands gripping the edge of the mattress as he tried to keep himself steady.

“Of what?”

Allen answered Lavi, as if his soul were laid bare before him. “Of losing my friends. When everything went wrong today, I was afraid that some of us weren’t going to make it – that someone might die – and I just…” Allen paused in his confession, gathering strength to continue. “More than anything, I was afraid of losing you.”

Lavi stood there next to the bed, speechless. He could hear the beating of his own heart thrumming in his ears, drowning out the quiet in the room. Allen was afraid he would die? Over everyone else? He wanted to shake his head to throw the thoughts from it before his heart turned traitorous against him.

He couldn’t think of Allen like that. It was bad enough he considered the people he had met at the Black Order his friends. But this… This was territory he couldn’t delve into without compromising his status as a future Bookman.

Still, he had to say something. The air between them was becoming hot with unease, and if nothing else, Lavi didn’t want to leave Allen in such a fragile state. The younger exorcist already looked like he wanted to break down and cry.

“Well, we’re all fine now,” Lavi managed to say, his voice no longer as calm as it had been moments ago. He wanted to run – to bolt through the door and not look back to avoid wherever this conversation was headed. But he couldn’t do that to Allen. Fuck it all – he knew deep down that he cared too much about the cursed teen’s wellbeing.

Way too fucking much.

Allen sighed, running a hand through his white hair. “No, Lavi. You don’t understand.” He looked up at Lavi, who had a hard time meeting his gaze. “It’s not just today. It’s _every_ day. Sure, we made it out alive, but what of the next time? Or the next? We just… It felt like we got lucky today, and at some point our luck is going to run out. One of us is not coming home.”

Lavi bit his lip. Allen had a point. It did feel like luck had been on their side today. Even so, agreeing wasn’t going to help him calm the boy down. “Allen, you can’t think like that. To be ruled by fear of what _may_ happen is no way to live your life.”

Allen closed his silver eyes and shook his head. “I know. I know you’re right, but it’s hard to not think like that. Especially after today…”

Seeing Allen so distraught broke down any barriers Lavi had. With a heavy sigh, he sat down right next to his friend and draped his arm over his shoulders, pulling him close. “Al, you just have to live in the moment, y’know? There’s no use thinking about tomorrow. You have to take what you have right now and make the most of it. _Carpe Diem_. Seize the day. It’s the only way to live in times like these.”

Lavi’s words struck home with Allen. He was right. They could only live in the moment, because at any point in the future, they could be gone — just like that. Dead. There was only one way to live your life when there was never a guarantee of tomorrow.

Allen’s heart ached at the thought of no tomorrow. And the only thing that hurt worse than no tomorrow at all was a tomorrow that didn’t have Lavi in it.

Everything happened so fast after that epiphany. The only thing the white haired teen could think about was Lavi not being there tomorrow, and that was it. The surge of emotions in his heart filled him up and he moved on pure instinct, leaving his rational thinking behind.

Allen looked at Lavi, his silver eyes meeting Lavi’s lone green gem. Then, without a word, he leaned forward, grabbing hold of the front of Lavi’s dirty shirt, and crashed their lips together.

The redhead stiffened against Allen, the hand on his shoulder jerking back with shock. However, as startled as Lavi was at the kiss, he didn’t pull away from it. He closed his eye and let the cursed teen kiss him.

It was another moment before Allen pulled back. He stared up at Lavi, face flushed in embarrassment, yet he still held onto his shirt, fingers tightly gripping the fabric.

Lavi swallowed, his tongue tied in knots. “Uh, what are you doing?” he managed to croak out.

Allen smirked, perhaps a bit uncharacteristic for him, but then again, his behavior had been strange for a while now. He let out a small laugh before he answered. “Seizing the moment.”

Lavi’s lips quirked into a half smile. Dammit if Allen wasn’t so fucking cute. How was he supposed to stop himself from falling in love with him? To last this long was a miracle. “Is that so?” Lavi asked, his voice suspiciously seductive. He hadn’t meant for it come out that way, but it seemed his body had other ideas.

Allen’s fingers tightened on the shirt. “Lavi, I can’t stop thinking about what would happen if you didn’t make it back today. Or tomorrow. Or any day for that matter. And god, I just can’t bear to think about it.” He looked down at the wooden floor of the inn, unable to face his friend. “I had to kiss you. I had to know what it was like in case…” Allen trailed off, fingers trembling against Lavi’s chest.

He was in too deep. Lavi couldn’t shut off the feelings that had already started blossoming in his chest. If Allen hadn’t kissed him then, he might have been able to hide it. But his friend already looked as if he was about to crumble into a pile of embarrassment as it was. He didn’t want Allen to think that he didn’t care, or that he resented him for the affection. He’d be lying if he said he didn’t want it…

“I’m so sorry, Lavi,” Allen quickly spit out, finally letting go of his shirt and turning away. He still sat on the bed, but wouldn’t look at Lavi. “I shouldn’t have done that. It was rude of me.”

Lavi hesitated, torn between leaving things as they were, or falling into a pit of emotions the likes of which he knew he would never escape. He should have closed his eye, turned around, and walked out the inn door, never looking back. But instead, Lavi watched as Allen trembled, clutching the bedspread as if he would fall away if he let go. Allen’s trembling shook the last of Lavi’s will power, tossing it aside as if it were nothing.

There was nothing else for it but to accept his fate and dive head first into desire.

Lavi took hold of Allen’s shoulder, then pushed him back on the bed. Allen’s silver eyes went wide as Lavi perched himself atop him, quickly capturing his lips in a heated kiss. His hands cupped the sides of Allen’s face as Lavi slipped his tongue into his friend’s mouth. Allen received him with ease, relaxing under the tender touches. They stayed like that for minutes, Lavi pressing Allen into the bedsheets, kissing him as if he were a drug.

When they finally split apart, Allen tried to catch his breath. “What was that for?” he asked, his cheeks stained red.

Lavi grinned down at his friend and fellow exorcist. He dipped back down and before going in for another kiss, replied, “You’re not the only one who wants to seize the day.”


	3. Turmoil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 3: Chaos theory | Butterfly effect  
> Keywords: Unexpected change. Turmoil. Calamity. “The calm before the storm.” Impending doom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my favorite chapter. AllenxLavix14th, guys. I got heartsick writing this one.

_Day 3 — Turmoil_

 

Lavi shifted the bag in his hand as he pulled the hood of his jacket closer around his face. The rain pelted down on him relentlessly, flooding the streets and making travel impossible. They had been stuck in this storm for days, and it put him on edge. They couldn’t stay in one place too long. It was too dangerous.

He had run into town to grab supplies and scout out if they had been tracked. So far, Lavi felt as if they were in the clear, but it wouldn’t last long. They had ditched their uniforms and golems long ago, cutting ties with the Black Order and trying to blend in. The only thing Lavi hadn’t abandoned was his hammer, knowing that it would be the one weapon he could use to defend himself if his companion turned…

Lavi shook his head, closing his eyes for a quick moment to banish the thought from his mind as he continued to walk down the muddy path back to their rented cabin. The redhead couldn’t think like that. He would know Lavi was weak. He could sense when his resolve was cracking, like a dog sniffing out treats hidden in its master’s pocket.

Lavi had to be strong – for Allen.

The cabin was in sight, just off the small forest path and hidden away behind trees and bushes. Lavi dodged the deeper puddles collecting in the walkway and headed up to the door. He paused for a moment, collecting himself, and then cautiously opened the door.

The room was dark, save for a single oil lamp burning on the small, wooden table the two used for meals. Aside from the table, there was only one bed, and two chairs furnishing the tiny cabin. It was cramped, but it suited their purposes.

Lavi closed the door behind him, his green eye focusing on the figure near the dirty window. He stared out into the forest as raindrops slid down the old, smudged glass. His small figure looked even more emaciated sitting on the wooden chair, leaning against the windowsill, as if he were a broken doll some child had left behind.

Setting the supplies on the table, Lavi pulled the other chair out and sat down, sorting through the bag. The redhead tried not to engage him if he could help it – especially when he couldn’t tell if Allen was in control or not.

Lavi pulled out a loaf of bread he managed to keep dry even in the deluge and set it out on the table. He hazarded to talk to his companion, hoping it wasn’t a mistake. “Allen. I got some food. Are you hungry?”

The white haired teen didn’t move. Instead, he continued to stare out the window.

Lavi tried again, the unease growing in his gut. “Allen?”

Finally, his companion twitched, as if coming to life. When he turned to look at Lavi, he could tell that it was the real Allen.

“Oh, Lavi… When did you get back?” Allen asked, his voice deflated. He hung back in his chair, as if he were scared to move, not knowing what would happen if the fragile peace was disturbed.

Lavi swallowed, trying to not let his nervousness show. “Just a moment ago. You must’ve just been deep in thought.”

“Oh… Yeah. I must have been…” The confused look on Allen’s face confirmed Lavi’s suspicions. Allen hadn’t been there at all.

It had been Neah.

“Come eat, Allen. The bread is still a little warm. I got it at the bakery.”

Allen did as asked, hobbling over to the table and pulling his chair with him. He sat on the opposite end of the table as Lavi, looking over their meager supplies.

Lavi ripped the loaf in half and gave the larger chunk to Allen. “Here. Take this. I think I have some cheese and meat, too. Let me look…”

Lavi sorted through the sack, letting Allen quietly pick at the food in front of him. The cursed exorcist had been like this since they’d left. He didn’t eat unless Lavi asked him, and even when he did, it wasn’t nearly the amount he used to put away on a daily basis. Allen was scrawny to begin with, but now he was turning into a twig. Lavi secretly feared that Allen was purposefully starving himself, in hopes that it would keep Neah away.

But even if that was his intention, it wasn’t working.

They ate their meal in silence, the pitter patter of rain on the old, tin roof of the cabin drowning out the quiet. Even at midday, it seemed as if it were night. The ever present rain blocked out the sun, keeping the two runaways shrouded in darkness for days.

Once they were finished, Allen returned to his perch at the window, staring into the forest. Lavi, exhausted from his trip into town and having to deal with Allen’s strange behavior, simply took to the bed for some rest. He would need it for tomorrow. No matter what, they had to leave. They had stayed too long in one place and were risking capture if they lingered.

It didn’t take long for the redhead to fall into a deep slumber.

 

* * *

 

The bedsprings squeaked as the weight in the bed shifted, waking Lavi from his fitful sleep. His green eye widened when he felt pressure on top of him, pinning in him down on the bed. He looked up to find Allen straddling his waist, hands on either side of his head.

No, that wasn’t right. It wasn’t Allen.

Lavi swallowed down the lump of trepidation in his throat. They stared at each other, the air tense between them.

Finally, Allen - _No, Neah_ \- spoke first. “Why are you still following me?”

Lavi fought to control his breathing. “You know why.” He kept his lone eye focused on Neah’s, tense and ready to react to him if need be.

Neah stared down at Lavi, his gaze piercing into the Bookman’s soul. Lavi had to fight not to shiver.

Finally, Neah made the first move. He removed one hand from the mattress and touched Lavi’s cheek with a gentle caress. When Lavi flinched at the contact, Neah snickered. “What are you afraid of?”

“Don’t,” Lavi said. He tried to put strength into his voice, but it wavered instead. “Just stop it.”

“Allen misses you, you know.”

Lavi wanted to close his eye, and, just for a moment, pretend that it really was Allen on top of him. He wanted to give in. He wanted to so badly. “Just leave me alone.”

“I’m not going to hurt you,” the 14th Noah said, still touching the redhead’s cheek. His fingers slipped over to Lavi’s lips, skimming the sensitive skin. “Allen wouldn’t like that.”

“Give him back,” Lavi pleaded, defeat already embedded in his tone.

“It’s much too late for that now. You know that.”

Lavi looked up at Neah, and even though he looked just like Allen, the redhead knew it was nothing but a mirage. It may have been Allen’s body, but the young exorcist was no longer in control of it. Allen withered away as the Noah took over, like a house plant that had been denied water for far too long. Lavi had traveled the world, seen so many things, had the knowledge of the Bookmen Clan at his disposal, but he could do nothing to bring the only person he ever loved back to him.

Neah ran his fingers through Lavi’s hair, pushing the headband away. Lavi sighed involuntarily at the touch. He was too gentle, just like Allen would have been.

“I can see why Allen likes you.”

Lavi could feel his throat tightening, but he could say nothing in return.

Neah slid his hand back down, brushing over Lavi’s neck. He leaned down lower, intent on meeting their lips, but Lavi still had enough sense to pull away.

“No.”

Neah only smiled. “C’mon, Little Bookman. You know you want this. So does Allen.”

“Stop.”

“He and I are the same.”

Lavi tensed underneath him. “That’s a fucking lie.”

“Is it? You’ve observed us for nearly two months now. Can you really say we’re not similar?”

Lavi didn’t answer. He couldn’t. In truth, it was hard to tell when Neah was in control of Allen’s body and when Allen was there. The distinction began to blur, which bothered Lavi almost as much as the fact that Neah’s words were getting to him.

Neah used the silence to lean in closer. “Just relax.”

Lavi closed his eye just as Neah’s lips met his, a tear trickling down the side of his face and disappearing into the bedding underneath him. He was so tired. He couldn’t fight anymore. His heart was sick and nothing would cure it. But this, this would at least soothe the pain for a few short moments.

Because when Lavi closed his eyes, he could pretend that Allen was really there with him.


	4. Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 4: Cogito ergo sum | ”I think, therefore I am”  
> Keywords: Reality. Dreams. Illusions/delusions. Perception. Self-confidence. Belief. Self-doubt.

_Day 4 — Nightmares_

 

_Allen could hear screaming, the tortured cries echoing in his head. He saw nothing, but, oh god… the screaming. It was all he needed to complete the picture. The shrill cries made his head vibrate with horror and unease. He wanted it to stop, wanted the pain to end._

Leave him alone, _Allen said, pressing his hands to his ears._

_Another heart shattering scream shot out in he darkness._

Give him back to me! _Allen shouted, lashing out into the black._

 

“Lavi!” Allen gasped, jolting awake. He clutched at his chest, the fabric of his nightshirt bunching up under his tense fingers. It was a dream, but one he knew well.

Allen took a few deep breaths, attempting to calm his nerves, but the terror and adrenaline was already pumping in his veins, setting him on edge. Ever since Lavi had gone missing, he hadn’t been able to sleep at night. Every time he closed his eyes it had been the same — the redhead was being tortured and Allen could do nothing. He couldn’t keep from shaking.

They had been looking for weeks, Allen and his friends at the Order, but the Bookman in training was no where to be found, and Allen feared the worst.

Pushing the blankets away, Allen jumped out of bed and rushed to the door. His stomach was tied in knots and he bent over, clutching his midsection as he made his way down the stone halls of the Black Order, not even bothering to close his door when he left. His bare feet padded against the cold floors, toes slowly going numb. By the time he reached his destination, he could barely feel them anymore.

Allen stopped at the door, forcing himself to not rush right into the room. He knocked, each tap more frantic than the last.

The silence that followed his rapping seemed endless. Allen’s shivering only intensified as he waited, unsure if it was from the cold or his nerves.

Finally, after a few minutes, the door opened. Lenalee stared bleary eyed at her visitor. She blinked once, then twice, before opening her door all the way without saying a word.

Allen entered, his arms still clutching his sides as he watched Lenalee close the door behind them. She rubbed her eyes and stifled a yawn.

“Again?” she asked, groggy from being ripped from sleep so suddenly.

Allen nodded. “Yes. It was bad this time.”

“Mm, c’mon then,” Lenalee replied, taking Allen’s wrist with a gentle touch and leading him to her bed.

They said nothing after that, and the only sound in the room was the shifting of blankets and the slight squeak of the bedsprings. The bed was small, but it fit the two exorcists easily enough. Lenalee pushed her back to the wall, letting Allen crawl in after her. Once he settled down, back facing her, Lenalee slipped up behind him, pressing their bodies together. She wrapped her arm around his waist and held him tightly.

“You’re cold,” she commented, closing her eyes and pressing her face against his shoulder. His body was tense, too, but Allen had been tense like that for weeks now. It wasn’t anything new.

“Forgot my shoes,” Allen answered, pulling his legs up to his chest and curling into a tight ball. Lenalee followed suit, spooning up behind him and holding him with care, as if he were fine glass that would shatter at any moment.

“Please be more careful,” Lenalee scolded. “You need to take care of yourself, Allen.”

He didn’t reply, leaving the room to suffocate in silence once more.

Lenalee took a long breath, her body relaxing against Allen’s. “Are you feeling better?”

There was a sniffle, and Lenalee knew then that Allen had started crying. She continued to hold her friend, keeping him warm and attempting to keep him safe. She didn’t think he’d reply to her, so she was surprised when she heard his voice, choked with tears.

“I just want him back.”

Lenalee pulled up her hand and pet Allen’s hair. She felt the hot wetness prickle the corners of her eyes as well. “Me too, Allen.” She kissed his shoulder and held on tighter. “Me too.”


	5. Doubt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 5: Cynicism | Machiavellianism  
> Keywords: [Historic]: Virtue. Idealism. Freedom. [Contemporary]: Doubt. Distrust. Skepticism. [Machiavellianism]: Deception. Manipulation.

_ Day 5 — Doubt _

 

 

The wind picked up around the edge of the cliff, the walls of the Black Order far behind Allen. He stood at the precipice, staring down into the inky blackness below. It was late, and a heavy drizzle left an oppressive dampness and chill in the air.

Allen, soaked from the never ending rain, stood rigid and gathered his courage. This was the only way he could protect his friends now. He shivered, yet his hands stayed stiff at his sides. He could barely feel his fingers due to the numbing cold, and his hair was plastered against his face and neck, drenched with icy water.

“I can do this. I can do this,” Allen repeated to himself, his lips moving, but the words so soft they were lost in the wind. He squeezed his hands into tight fists, the knuckles turning white. Allen looked down once more, his breath coming in shallow gasps. He couldn’t see the ground below.

“I  have to do this,” he said again, trying to force his feet to move closer to the edge. He’d been standing out there for nearly half an hour, but no matter how he tried to psych himself up, he couldn’t push himself to take those last few steps.

As if hearing something, Allen moved his head to the side. He was quiet for a moment, and then grabbed his head. “No!” he cried. “I’m not listening to you!” A sudden shout broke Allen’s focus.

“Allen!” Lavi called out. He had been running out to meet the white haired teen, but his pace slowed as he got closer, stopping just a couple feet away from him. His right hand twitched, as if he wanted to reach out to him, but instead he remained still.

“Allen, please come back inside the Order,” Lavi asked, his voice nearly drowned out by the wind and rain.

“Go away, Lavi.”

Lavi swallowed down his apprehension and kept his feet firmly planted on the wet ground. “I’m not leaving you out here.”

Allen flexed his hands, gripping and loosening his fingers as he stared down into the darkness below. His body shook, numb and cold. It was getting harder to keep himself standing. “I’ve made my decision. You can’t change my mind.”

Lavi had a feeling something like this was bound to happen. The cursed exorcist had not been himself lately. Lavi had kept watch over him when he could. It had only been a matter of time before things escalated. Even so, he was still shocked. “What are you going to do?”

Taking a breath, Allen continued to stare out into the night, refusing to look at Lavi. “I can’t trust myself anymore. He’s in my head.”

“Who’s in your head?” Lavi asked, taking a step forward and hoping the distressed teen wouldn’t notice. He had to close the gap between them, just in case…

“You know who, Lavi. You were there. You know what they said at the meeting, when I was accused of my Master’s....” Allen’s head tilted down, his hands clutching either side of his face. “It’s the 14 th . I can feel him inside me. It feels like someone has strung me up like a puppet. I move, but it’s not always of my own will. I can’t trust myself anymore. I don’t want to hurt anyone.”

Lavi knew. Of course he knew. He was there, after all. Rumors had been flying around the Black Order, that one of their own was a Noah. Many of Allen’s friends had come to his side, defending him, but even so… The truth still hurt, and none of them could out run it forever.

“Allen,” Lavi started, his voice even and soft, as if he were speaking to a frightened animal, “This isn’t the answer. You know that.”

Pulling at his soaked hair, Allen squeezed his eyes shut. “It’s the only way. I can’ t live with myself if something were to happen to you… to anyone. If I can’t control myself… If something were to happen…” Allen crumpled to the ground, folding in two with his legs underneath him and his hands still clenched in his hair.

Startled by the sudden movement, Lavi followed him to the ground, his hands grabbing Allen’s shoulders. They were so close to the edge of the cliff. One wrong move and they could easily topple off the side. He pulled Allen to his chest as the younger exorcist shook. If Allen was crying, Lavi couldn’t tell. The rain and wind were too fierce to give him the chance to discern.

“Listen to me,” Lavi said, keeping a tight hold on his friend. “If you jump off this cliff, it will solve nothing. Nothing, Allen! You won’t be saving us from anything. We need you. You can’t just give up. That’s not like you.”

Allen’s hand grabbed onto Lavi’s arm, his fingers stiff and frozen. “But what if he takes over? What if he’s trying to do something to hurt one of you? I just can’t… I can’t…”

Lavi felt like he was losing to Allen’s despair. The white haired teen barely had a grip on his sanity and Lavi needed to pull him back out of it, even if just for a moment. He took both hands and grabbed the side of Allen’s face, forcing him to look up and into his eye. Allen stared, water streaking over his cheeks and lips like little rivers. His silver eyes wide with fear.

“Whether or not you have the 14th Noah inside you, you are still Allen. You will always be Allen and no one and nothing will every change that. I…” Lavi paused, realizing he was about to let on more than he should. “We love you, Allen. We will never stop loving you.”

Allen stared back at Lavi, the light in his silver eyes returning. He teared up then, leaning forward and sobbing into Lavi’s shirt. Not that it mattered — they were both soaked to the bone. A few tears wouldn’t be noticed. 

Lavi held onto Allen, sighing in relief. He thanked whatever god lead him to find Allen missing that night. A few moments later and he might have been too late. He squeezed Allen tighter.

“Allen, will you come back inside with me?”

It took a moment for Allen to find his voice. He wiped at his face, pushing away rain and tears. When he finally managed to look back into Lavi’s face, he nodded. “Yes. Let’s go back.”


	6. Decisions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 6: Free will vs. Fate  
> Keywords: Choices. Decisions. Split roads. In/dependence. Destiny.

_Day 6 — Decisions_

 

It was a celebration, complete with balloons and streamers. A giant, three tier cake adorned the table in the hall and music filled the air. Everyone was dancing, cheering, and congratulating each other on a job well done.

The Earl was gone – their quest was complete. The world was safe again and the war was over.

So, why did he feel so shitty?

Lavi stood back, away from the festivities and against the wall. He felt empty and alone, even in the wake of such a victory. This is what he and the other exorcists had fought for; this is what they had worked towards. But no matter how joyous his comrades were, he couldn’t muster up more than a fake smile for anyone who bothered to speak with him.

He saw them enjoying the party. Lenalee and Allen joked around at one of the benches laden with delicious food. Krory and Miranda tried a freshly opened bottle of wine with Komui and some of the other members of the science department. Even Kanda had fun, in his own way. Or at least, he wasn’t glowering at everyone constantly.

But Lavi couldn’t join in. He couldn’t muster up the strength of will to put on a happy face and celebrate with his friends –

Because they wouldn’t be his friends for much longer.

Bookman was waiting for him. He knew he was. The Old Panda had told him to meet back at their room, to grab what few items they needed and head out. They would give no farewell, no goodbyes. Nothing. This had only been an assignment to either of them. They were to record history, nothing more. Now that the war was over, there was nothing of significance left to remark on at the Black Order. They were to report back to the Clan and head out on another assignment.

They would leave as if they had never been at there in the first place.

It should have been easy, really. He had cast aside forty-eight personas before he donned the name Lavi and became an exorcist. The forty-ninth should be no problem. It was just like ripping off a bandage – quick and painless. Right?

Except it already hurt more than he cared to admit.

Lavi’s green eye watched his friends closely. It would be so easy to walk up to them and tell them what he was doing – that he was leaving. They would try to stop him. They would do everything they could to keep him there. He knew they would.

It was why Bookman had told him not to speak of it.

The old man knew. He knew— even though Lavi had done his best to keep the emotions that had grown inside him under wraps— Bookman knew. He didn’t want to lose his successor, even if Lavi had broken the first rule of being a Bookman: Don’t get attached. People were just ink on paper, footnotes in history for him to record and keep track of.

But Lavi had been through too much with these people to not develop feelings. His heart was bleeding and he had left it out for everyone to see. Nothing was hidden away as it should have been. His emotions were strewn out bare, torn and beaten from all the pain and anguish inflicted over the past few years. Lavi couldn’t just sweep it all under the rug and pretend it didn’t happen.

He was only human, after all.

It was time. Lavi couldn’t stay any longer without Bookman coming to look for him. He gave one last look at the group of people he now considered his friends, and then exited into the corridor. His feet shuffled along the stone floors, heart hammering in his chest as if it would bust right through his ribcage.

_I have to go._ Lavi repeated that mantra in his head, over and over, as if it would make leaving easier. If he said it enough, it might be true. If he just kept moving, without stopping, he would be able to make it out of the Order and not look back.

“Lavi?” a voice called out behind him, echoing in the empty hallway.

The redhead froze. He didn’t turn around. He didn’t need to. He already knew who was behind him.

“Where are you going, Lavi? The party is this way,” Allen said, walking up to close the gap between them.

_Put on a smile, idiot! Don’t let him know!_ Lavi berated himself before turning to his friend and grinning like he normally would.

“Hey, Allen. I just thought I’d get some fresh air. It was a little crowded in there. I’ll be back in, no worries.” His voice was higher pitched than it usually was, but at least a smile was properly glued on his face.

Allen blinked, silver eyes narrowing at the comment. He paused for a moment, as if measuring his words carefully before speaking. “Lavi… Are you ok?”

“Of course. Why wouldn’t I be?”

Allen took a breath, his lips tilting into a small frown. The silence grew between them, until Allen finally broke it. “…You’re leaving, aren’t you?”

“W-What?”

“You and Bookman. You’re leaving the Order.”

Lavi shrugged, as if the whole thing was no big deal, trying to rein in his emotions. “Aw, ya’ caught me.”

Allen’s eyebrows knit together, angered at Lavi’s flippant attitude. “Why didn’t you come to say goodbye? Aren’t we your friends? Don’t we at least deserve that much?”

Lavi had trouble keeping his mask up in the wake of Allen’s anger. “Allen, our job is done here. There is nothing else for us to record.”

“That doesn’t explain you leaving without a word.”

“That’s how Bookmen are, Allen. We’re only here to record history. Nothing more.” Even as Lavi said those words, they ran false in his own ears.

“That’s not how _Lavi_ is,” Allen countered, taking hold of Lavi’s arm. He didn’t pull or squeeze it; he simply held onto the redhead, as if he were worried he would drift way in the wind like a lost balloon.

“Yeah, well I’m not going to be Lavi for much longer.” The carefree attitude melted away then, and Lavi’s voice had a bite to it. “As soon as Gramps and I leave, Lavi will cease to exist.”

Allen’s fingers gripped tighter on Lavi’s arm as he held his ground. “…. Don’t go.”

Lavi’s breath caught in his throat as Allen’s sliver eyes bore into his. He wanted to look away and save himself the grief, but he couldn’t budge or look away. “What do you mean?” he asked, barely getting the words to tumble past his lips.

“Stay, Lavi. Don’t go. Stay with us – with me.”

Allen’s words were so raw, Lavi stopped breathing for a moment. The naked emotions his friend revealed to him and the intense look in Allen’s eyes struck him, as if he’d been hit right in the chest with his own hammer.

Lavi was wavering, tipping on the precipice of a decision he didn’t want to make. “I… I can’t. I don’t have a choice. I have to go.”

Allen’s resolve never wavered. “Lavi, you always have a choice.” His hand slipped down from the redhead’s wrist, fingers gliding over skin, and took his hand, holding it tight.

Lavi closed his eye, turning his head as indecision gripped his entire being. He wanted to stay with Allen, with everyone at the Order, but being a Bookman was all he’d ever known. How could he leave and disappoint Gramps? He would be a failure…

“It wouldn’t be the same without you around,” Allen said, breaking the silence that fell between them. His voice was cracking, tears beginning to form in his eyes. “I don’t think I could…”

If this was a test, Lavi knew he was failing. He trembled, one hand in Allen’s, the other clenched in a fist at his side. If he gave up being a Bookman to stay at the Black Order, he would be a failure—

But at least he wouldn’t make Allen cry.

Lavi leaned in and grabbed Allen, hugging him tightly and burying his face in the younger exorcist’s neck. Allen’s breath hitched, shocked at the contact. However, he quickly recovered, closing his eyes and pulling Lavi tighter against him.

Lavi’s nose rubbed against Allen’s neck as he spoke up. “See, this is why I was sneaking off. Now I’ll never be able to leave. You’re too persuasive, Beansprout.”

Allen laughed, wiping away the tears in his eyes. “I guess my plan worked perfectly.”


	7. The One Where Lavi and Allen Break the Bed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 7: Holism/Romanticism (OTP/bias prompt!)  
> Keywords: Dependence. Cooperation. Trust. Positive change. Learning. Inspiration.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is for taebabywhysoserious on tumblr. Enjoy, hun! <3

_Day 7 — The One Where Lavi and Allen Break the Bed_

 

Lavi tapped his fingers restlessly against the table in the cafeteria. He’d been waiting for weeks now and it had slowly gnawed away at his insides. He was restless, twitchy, and over all in a foul mood. Why was the universe working against him like this? Was it some kind of karmic payback? Perhaps a curse of some sort? Did someone just have it out for him? In all honesty, Lavi didn’t know which it was, but after a while, he started blaming everyone for his bad luck.

First it was the Old Panda, who forced him to translate a ridiculously thick book, leaving him to work into the wee hours of the morning for days on end, and conveniently keeping him away from what he wanted.

Then it was Lenalee’s fault for catching a cold, leaving him as her replacement on a mission with Kanda.

_And then_ it was Kanda’s fault for making them late to return to the Black Order.

Now it was Komui’s fault, for sending Allen on a mission before he had returned.

In Lavi’s perfect memory, he counted how long it had been — Three weeks, two days, eleven hours, and thirty five minutes — since he and Allen had had a moment alone together.

_And it was too fucking long._

Here he was, horny as hell, and with no proper outlet. Lavi leaned against the table, still tapping away. His fingernails clicked faster against the wood, and harder yet, earning him a few confused glances from the others in the mess hall. Not that their stares did anything to dissuade his ire.

In fact, it only fueled it.

Just as Lavi was about to get up and simply try to _walk it off_ , Lenalee sat across the table from him, her face scrunched up in worry. The redhead held back a sigh. Any other time, he would love to chat with her. However, she managed to have the worst timing imaginable.

“Hey, Lavi,” she said. “I was wondering if we could talk?”

“Look Lenalee, now isn’t really a good time,” Lavi started, only to have his excuse interrupted.

Lenalee wasn’t that easily put off. “Lavi, I was wondering if you were ok? You’ve been acting really weird lately. I mean, you even yelled at Miranda. Over _coffee_.”

Lavi made a face half-way between peeved and resigned. “Well, it was my mug…”

“Seriously, what is wrong?”

There was no way in hell he was going to tell Lenalee that the reason for his pissy mood and harsh reactions were because he was…. Stymied. “Hey, I apologized to Miranda—”

“Lavi…”

“—So, I don’t see what the problem is.”

Lenalee pursed her lips, unamused with his redirection. “If you don’t talk to me about this, I’m going to ask Allen.”

Lavi let out a short, hard laugh. Wouldn’t he just love to tell Allen about his problem. “Well, he’s not here right now, so…”

“He just got back half an hour ago.”

This tidbit of news left the redhead speechless for a good long while. “…What?”

Lenalee raised an eyebrow as she clarified, “Yeah, I saw him heading to the men’s bathroom not too long ago. He said something about getting cleaned up after his mission and— HEY! Where are you going?!” she shouted after Lavi, watching his figure as it retreated at lighting fast speed out of the cafeteria.

“Sorry, Lena! Gotta go! Urgent business!” Lavi called back, his voice becoming fainter as he ran away.

Lenalee only sighed.

Lavi darted down the winding halls of the Black Order, his boots clomping loudly against the stone floor. He passed by everyone in his rush, nearly knocking over a few people from the science department in his haste. He left them with a quick apology, not even bothering to slow down. He was on a mission, dammit – and no one could stop him!

With a thud, Lavi finally reached his destination, hitting the door as he skidded to a halt. Grabbing the handle, he ripped the door open and entered the bathroom. The bright lights inside made Lavi wince, but he adjusted after a moment. The room was empty from his vantage point, but he could hear someone moving around in the bath area.

Attempting to calm his hot blood, Lavi shook his head and took a breath before venturing into the back. “Allen?” he asked, his voice echoing off the tiled walls.

The rustling ceased for a moment, and then Allen came around the corner, dressed in nothing but a towel tied tightly around his waist. A second towel draped over his head as he scrubbed the fabric over his damp hair. Allen’s gray eyes lit up when he saw the redhead. “Ah, Lavi! What are you doing in here?”

“Looking for you. Lenalee told me you were back.” Lavi’s green eye took in Allen’s semi-nude form, logging away the picture in his memory. The white haired teen’s lithe body was still wet, droplets of water dribbling over scarred flesh as the towel around his waist hung loose and low. Lavi could already feel his face and neck heating up.

Allen pulled the towel off his head and draped it over his shoulders. His hair stuck out at odd angles, damp and messy. “I was going to find you after my bath. I just couldn’t stand myself any longer. Too much traveling and not enough rest stops. I was quite filthy.”

Lavi smirked as he closed the gap between them. “Well, you know I’m never averse to getting a little dirty with you.” He leaned down and stole a quick kiss before Allen pulled away, an amused look on his face.

Allen swatted at Lavi’s shoulder. “Watch yourself. This is a public bathroom, you know.”

“Well, then hurry up so we can take this somewhere _a little less public_.”

“In a hurry for any particular reason?” Allen teased, smiling as he continued to dry off.

Lavi scoffed, though he grinned. “As if you wouldn’t know.”

Allen’s silver eyes glinted with mischief. “Hmm, maybe you should show me? I seem to be in the dark.”

Without a word, Lavi grabbed Allen’s wrist and pulled him back into the bathroom, behind the wall and away from the main entrance. Allen laughed, dropping the towel from his shoulders and using his free hand to keep the one around his waist in place. His laughter abruptly ceased when Lavi pushed him against a wall, kissing him deeply.

Allen moaned as Lavi wasted no time in feeling him up. Their bodies pressed together, Allen stuck between the cold, tiled wall and Lavi’s hard, warm flesh. Lavi’s hand slipped down and past the pitiful towel that barely kept his form hidden from view, rubbing and teasing him as they continued to kiss.

Allen let go of his towel and let it drop to the floor, grabbing onto Lavi’s hips and pulling him closer. When their lips parted, Lavi kissed his way down Allen’s neck. The cursed teen managed to chuckle softly before it turned into a low moan, his fingernails digging into Lavi’s skin. “It’s been a while, hasn’t it?” he spoke up, breathlessly.

“Much too long,” Lavi mumbled against Allen’s damp flesh.

Allen looked across the room, a flicker of sense coming back to him. “We— Ah…” he started, but had to pause when Lavi found a sensitive spot on his shoulder. “We should find somewhere better for this.”

“Nn, this is fine,” Lavi insisted as he continued to nip along Allen’s collarbone. His hands gripped Allen’s thighs, pushing him up off his feet. Allen’s legs wrapped around Lavi’s waist instinctively, and his hands grasped his shoulders tight to keep balance.

“Laviii,” Allen whined, his head knocking against the wall behind him as the redhead groped and kissed his way over naked flesh.

Lavi was about take the white haired teen right then and there, however they were interrupted by the sound of the door opening, and a few voices echoing in the main bathroom area. Lavi’s green eye went wide, and without a second thought, he hefted his naked lover over his shoulder and darted into one of the bathroom stalls before they could be seen.

Once they were secluded away, Lavi set Allen back down on his feet, only to receive a stern glare.

“I told you so,” Allen whispered angrily, arms crossed over his chest. “Now what am I supposed to do? You left my towel out there.”

Lavi’s heart was racing, his face flushed with embarrassment at the realization that they were almost caught defiling the bathroom wall. He didn’t fancy having to explain their lewd acts to Komui, or anyone else for that matter. Having sex was one thing, but doing it in a public place was generally frowned upon. Not to mention, Allen would never forgive him for the embarrassment that would follow.

“I’ll get you another towel, ok?” Lavi comforted Allen, kissing the top of his head. Allen continued to glare at him, none too happy about the interruption.

Lavi wasn’t exactly thrilled with it either.

Once the voices died down, the group having filtered into the baths, Lavi poked his head out of the toilet stall. He tiptoed out and to the linen closet, grabbing a fresh towel for Allen and returning to their hiding place. As soon as he offered the white towel to him, Allen snatched from Lavi’s hand and quickly tied it around his waist.

“I’m going to my room before you can cause anymore trouble,” Allen grumbled, walking barefoot out of the bathroom and towards his quarters.

Lavi followed him, feeling like a puppy who had just been punished. He shoved his hands in his pockets and hung a few paces behind his lover. “I’m sorry, Al,” he said just a Allen reached his room. Lavi entered after the cursed teen, closing the door.

Allen ignored he apology, heading straight for his dresser and pulling out fresh clothing. He let the towel drop to the floor and dressed quickly, not looking at Lavi.

The redhead hung back, watching Allen. He was upset that Allen was peeved at him, but watching him dress right in from of him made Lavi’s blood hot again. Taking a chance, he walked up behind Allen as he pulled on his shirt, hands slipping over his now clothed hips. “Seriously, Allen. I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to embarrass you like that.”

Allen huffed, though he didn’t push the redhead away. “You don’t have to jump me in the bathroom, you know. A few kisses is one thing, but that was getting a little too serious.”

“I know, I know,” Lavi repeated, an embarrassed smile on his face. “Just — when I heard you were back, I had to see you. I couldn’t wait.”

“Have you no patience?” Allen asked, turning around and smirking up at Lavi.

His partner snickered. “Not when it comes to you.” Lavi leaned down and met their lips, kissing him with a gentle touch, not like the desperate kisses he gave Allen earlier in the bathroom.

Allen reciprocated, hands reaching up behind Lavi’s back, pulling him in close. When he managed to get his lips free for a moment, he said, “Well, now that we’re alone…”

Lavi’s grin nearly split his face in two. “You don’t have to tell me twice.” He scooped Allen up off his feet, then none too gently tossed him on the bed, following after him.

Allen squeaked as he hit the mattress, but had no time to recuperate, as Lavi was already on top of him, smothering him with kisses. Allen went with it, and wrapped his legs around the redhead, falling into sync with him easily. It wasn’t as if Lavi was the only one missing intimacy; Allen was simply more tactful about it.

“I don’t know why you bothered to get dressed,” Lavi said, pushing up Allen’s shirt and sliding his hands over the taut skin.

Allen laughed, his hands smoothing over Lavi’s back. “I guess I just want to make things hard for you.”

“Trust me — things are already _hard_ …”

_“Lavi!”_

Just as the redhead started to strip down Allen, there was a loud, angry knocking, followed by the door busting open. The loud crack as the door hit the wall shocked Allen and Lavi, both of them looking up at the intrusion.

Kanda glared at the two on the bed, noting their compromising positions. He let out a disgusted “Tch.”

“Jesus Christ, Yuu! Do you go busting into everyone’s room like that!?” Lavi shouted, pulling Allen’s shirt back down and hopping off of him.

“I don’t have time for pleasantries. You’re both wanted in Komui’s office.”

“For what?!” Lavi shot back, getting angrier by the second.

“Like I fucking know or care. I’m just the goddamn messenger.” There was another grunt of displeasure as Kanda rolled his eyes at the two disheveled exorcists. “You two better not show up looking like that.”

“Get the hell out, BAKAnda!” Allen growled, tossing a pillow at the swordsman.

Kanda dodged easily. “Like I want to stick around to watch the show, Beansprout,” he shot back, leaving the room and not even bothering to close the door behind him.

Face turning red at the last comment, Allen jumped from the bed and ran to the doorway. “Asshole!” he shouted after Kanda, slamming the door as hard as he could, not caring who heard the argument.

Lavi blinked, taken aback by the severity of Allen’s anger. He watched as Allen took deep breaths in an attempt to calm himself. After a few moments, he chanced resting a hand on Allen’s shoulder. “You ok?”

“God, he pisses me off!” Allen growled out. “I mean, who does that? Just barges into someone’s room? It’s _incredibly rude!_ ”

Lavi nodded. “Yeah, well no one has ever accused Kanda of having manners.”

“Fuck, now we have to go to Komui’s office,” Allen cursed, shaking his head.

“Let’s just finish up here first,” Lavi suggested, his fingers moving up to Allen’s neck and brushing the skin there.

“Trust me, I’d love to, but if we don’t go now, they’ll just send someone else to bug us. And I don’t exactly feel like being cockblocked for a third time.”

“You’re telling me,” Lavi agreed, a frown marring his face at the mere thought. Then, an idea came to him. “Well, if they come looking, we should just be where they’d never think to find us.”

The suggestion perked Allen’s interest. “And where would that be?”

Lavi grinned. “I’m glad you asked!” He went to Allen’s dresser and grabbed a small container, tucking it in his pocket, then took Allen’s hand and led him out of the room. “I’ve got the perfect hide-a-way.”

Still flustered from their encounter with Kanda, Allen rubbed his face with his free hand, letting Lavi tug him along down that long and winding corridors of the Black Order. The vague thought of getting in trouble by specifically avoiding a summons to Komui’s office crossed Allen’s mind, but he was too distracted to give it anymore than passing attention. Lavi’s anxious pull on his arm and his sweaty palms kept Allen’s thoughts only on the redhead.

It took nearly fifteen minutes for them to walk through the halls, running into less and less people as they continued. Finally, they were alone in the corridors, still moving fast.

“Where exactly are we going, Lavi? I’ve lost track of where we were about five hallways ago.”

Lavi glanced back and forth at each door they passed, still walking at a quick pace. “I found this unused room a while ago, when I was hiding from Bookman. I haven’t really had a use for it since then,” he commented, trying to remember exactly where it had been. “Well, until now that is.”

Allen chuckled, letting himself be pulled along. “Better find it soon…”

“Yeah, or I might just have to throw you against the wall.”

“Haven’t we had enough exhibition for one day?”

“I’m kidding — _Kidding!_ ” Lavi assured him as they turned another corner. “Aha! Found it.”

To Allen, the door looked like any other one in the Order, not that he was an expert in finding his way around the confusing maze of hallways. He had gotten lost multiple times, even trying to find his own room. But Allen trusted Lavi’s perfect memory to get him where the needed to go.

Lavi opened the door, tugging on Allen’s arm to guide him in. Allen shut the door and looked over the room. It seemed to be simple living quarters that had not been occupied in years. A decent layer of dust covered the desk and dresser, and the window was dirty enough to keep the light from shining in properly.

But, thankfully, there was a bed.

Lavi let go of Allen and yanked the sheet off the bed disturbing the dust and creating a cloud of lung choking motes in air. Ignoring it, he looked down at the bed and grinned. “Yup, this’ll do.”

Allen coughed, waving his hand in front of his face. “Yes, how romantic.”

Lavi pulled at his shirt, tired of waiting. “I’ll wine and dine you later, babe. Just strip.” Without asking, the redhead grabbed Allen’s shirt and yanked it over his head dropping it into the newly formed pile.

Allen laughed, letting Lavi strip him down with shaking hands, his excitement barely contained. “You’re lucky I missed you enough to let that slide. For now.”

Lavi worked the button of Allen’s pants leaning it to kiss him as he did so. “Hey, I was going crazy without you around. Let’s not have this happen again, ok?”

Allen smiled, working on Lavi’s pants as well. “If I had my way, we’d always go on missions together.”

Allen’s pants fell to the floor, quickly followed by Lavi’s. The redhead pushed Allen over towards the abandoned bed, following after him. When their combined weight hit the mattress, it groaned in protest. “I know — I feel the same way. But we’re not exactly in control of that, are we?” He straddled Allen’s hips, then went to work on his neck, nipping and sucking the sensitive skin.

“No, not — Ah…” A sudden perfect touch distracted Allen from what he had wanted to say. “Nnn…”

Lavi grinned against Allen’s neck, his hand sliding over Allen’s stomach and towards his already aroused length. They had both been teased enough that day, it was no wonder they were already hard and wanting. Allen’s hips bucked up to press himself into Lavi’s hand. The redhead’s fingers curled around his lover’s stiffness, gently stroking him up and down as he continued to suck on the tender skin of Allen’s neck.

The chorus of moans emanating from Allen’s throat echoed off the empty walls of the forgotten room. Allen writhed under Lavi, their bodies pressed up against each other and strained with barely contained lust.

“Mm, so loud,” Lavi teased, still gingerly pumping Allen with his hand.

At the comment, Allen pinched Lavi’s side, earning him a quick yelp from the redhead. “Enough with the — _Nnnn_ — the commentary,” Allen barely managed to spit out before grabbing the sides of Lavi’s face and meeting their lips in a fierce, needy kiss.

Lavi complied, his mouth molding against Allen’s perfectly. He groaned against Allen’s lips, rutting against his lover’s hip even as his hand stroked the white haired teen, fingers already slicked with precum.

Another moan left Allen’s throat. He turned his head, breaking their kiss and panting into Lavi’s hear. “God, just do it already. I can’t wait anymore.”

As if waiting for those words, Lavi pulled back with a smirk on his face. “Mm, whatever you want, Allen.” He reached down and snatched his pants off the floor, fishing out the small container of lubricant he brought with them. Popping the jar open, he greased up two fingers and began prepping Allen.

The intrusion left Allen to wince, a small gasp of pain replacing what had once been pleasureful sighs. He tried to relax, hands gripping Lavi’s shoulders as the redhead worked.

Sensing Allen was too tight, he dipped down and slid Allen’s hardness into his mouth. The change was immediate. Allen gasped, then melted into the sheets like butter. Lavi could feel him loosening up as he massaged him with his tongue, making it easier for him to stretch Allen out.

It didn’t take long after that for Lavi to deem Allen ready. Slipping his fingers out and pulling away, Lavi sat up and adjusted Allen’s hips against his own. “Ready?” he asked, running his hands over Allen’s thighs.

“Mm, yes,” Allen replied, closing his eyes and letting Lavi take total control.

Lavi pushed into Allen, nearly purring as he felt himself wrapped around his lover’s warmth. He took a moment to adjusted, finding the perfect angle, then once he was ready, he grabbed Allen’s erection and moved his hips.

Allen’s toes curled as the muscles in his body tightened against the pleasure Lavi was smothering him with. “Aah… Lavi…” he moaned, hips arching to meet with each of Lavi’s thrusts. He was so aroused that every little brush of Lavi’s skin against his felt as if he was lit on fire, flesh burning with heat and passion.

The little sounds Allen produced only fueled Lavi’s lust. The pumped in and out of his lover with abandon, panting as beads of sweat started to form over his body. It had been so long since they’d been joined like this — too long. Finally being together again in such intimacy was more than he could handle. He worked Allen over, his hand pumping Allen’s hardened flesh over and over again as he delved deep inside him.

It was too much for Allen to hold back anymore. His limit reached, he reached above his head and grabbed the headboard of the bed, hoping to ride out the wave of pleasure that was soon to come. Seconds later, he came as Lavi stroked him, plastering his stomach with white seed. His arms flexed, pulling hard on the headboard.

At the same moment, Lavi felt Allen come, the hot liquid staining his fingers and Allen’s orgasm induced cries sending him over the edge. He pushed harder than he had before, and just as he was about to find his own completion inside Allen’s tight ass, a well placed thrust shifted their combined weight on the bed enough for the legs of the bed to give way. As Lavi came with a cry, the bed frame broke, jolting the bed against the floor with a thud and sending Lavi toppling onto Allen.

Both boys cried out in surprise, then looked at each other in stunned silence for a long moment. The dust in the room settled once more, and the now broken bed settled into its new position, headboard bent backwards and mattress half on the floor.

Lavi was the first to make a sound, snickering at the ridiculousness of their situation as he stayed sprawled on top of Allen. “Fuck, we broke it,” Lavi said between laughs. He let his head drop down against Allen’s shoulder, pressing his face into the crook of his lover’s neck.

Allen shook his head, not believing the turn of events. “If anyone finds out we did this, we’re going to be in so much trouble.”

“Worth it,” Lavi replied, kissing Allen’s neck and ears. He hummed against the younger teen’s flesh. “Mm, I missed you.”

“I missed you, too. Dork,” Allen teased. Lavi’s arms were wrapped around Allen, and he ran his fingers over the redhead’s arms. “We should probably get up. I mean, we are supposed to go to Komui’s office.”

“Fuuuuck that.”

“Lavi…”

“ I don’t want to.”

Allen slapped his lover’s naked ass, the sound echoing off the empty walls of the room. “C’mon now. Get up. Let’s get it over with. We’ve had our fun.”

Lavi whined. “You are such a spoil sport, Allen.” Even as he complained, he still got off of Allen, rolling to the side of the broken bed.

“Well, one of us has to be the responsible one,” Allen said, standing up and fishing through their discarded clothing for his own. He winced as he felt the half dried mess on his stomach slip over his flesh and dirty his shirt. “Ugh, I’m going to have to take another bath.”

“Still worth it,” Lavi chimed in, grabbing his pants and slipping into them with ease.

They finished getting dressed and slipped out of the forgotten room, checking to make sure no one saw them leave. Luck was on their side, as the hallway was as dead as it was when they first arrived. They walked back to the main floors, slower this time, and less rushed. While they walked, Lavi played with the ends of Allen’s still damp and messy hair, having a hard time not touching his lover, even as they passed other people.

They entered Komui’s office a few minutes later, walking over the paper littered floor and towards their boss’ desk. Komui was going over a few papers, sipping at his coffee as he did so.

“Yuu said you wanted to see us?” Lavi asked as they stopped just a few feet short of the messy desk.

“Oh, yeah,” Komui replied, distractedly. He set his coffee down and shuffled a few papers. “I wanted to tell you both, since Allen just got back, that you won’t have any missions for the next week. You’ve both been working hard and I thought you could use a break.”

Allen blinked, honestly not expecting Komui to give them time off out of the blue like that. “Um, thanks. Is that all?”

“That’s all,” Komui affirmed. “Now, go relax.”

Lavi grinned turning around and heading out the door as he replied, “Thanks, boss man.”

Once they were both out of the office, door shut behind them, Allen looked up at Lavi. “So, we went through all that just to avoid Komui giving us time off?”

Lavi laughed, shaking his head. “I guess so. Seems silly now, doesn’t it? Here I thought he was going to send one of us off on another mission.”

“Well, luckily, that isn’t the case.” They started walking and Allen scratched at his stomach. “Since we’re technically free, I’m going to take another bath.”

“Oooh, sounds like a plan. I think I might join you,” Lavi said with a grin.

Allen shook his head. “Now, are you planning on actually taking a bath, or just being a pervert?”

“Why can’t I do both?”

“Lavi…”

“Kidding,” Lavi replied, pulling his hands behind his head as they headed towards the baths. “Well, maybe half kidding.”

Allen only sighed and shook his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaaand the end. :) Hope you all enjoyed DGM Week.

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is short, but it will be updated every day this week. Please stay tuned for more Laven!


End file.
